


Beast

by Bunidesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: April fools I wrote porn, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Being dragged to a party by Terushima ended in half drunken frottage against the wall and literally no one is surprised. Least of all Kyoutani.





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the song in question. ](https://youtu.be/YP6D_nteSsE?t=9s)

It was apparent to anyone who ever looked at Kyoutani for more than 5 seconds that ‘people person’ was not the term that one would use to describe him. He was one to avoid any and all physical contact with others as much as he could. However, when one was dating Terushima Yuuji there were all kinds of boundaries that got pushed. Which is how Kyoutani found himself leaning against the wall of a dimly lit house, with a can of shitty off-brand beer in his hand,  listening to the thrumming of bass of some sound he couldn't name, and turning down dancing requests from strangers. As if Kyoutani decided he wanted to relinquish his spot and join the throng of bodies grinding against each other. (Spoiler: He didn’t.)  

He’d lost Terushima a while ago with the shorter shouting a ‘ _be right back_ ’ and running into the crowd.

This was the furthest thing from what Kyoutani would call comfortable but it wasn’t like he necessarily had to deal with others so he could handle himself fine. He just kept his usual glare on his face and it kept most (sober) people away from him. There were a few stoners that asked him if he wanted to join them for a smoke and a couple people who'd had too much to drink and were looking for a partner, but Kyoutani turned them down easily.

Kyoutani makes his way over to the makeshift bar and finds himself a can of pop this time, not risking on trying the ' _punch_ ' on the table. He’s supposed to be the one driving them back and it was bad enough that he could feel himself getting a contact high from the heavy smoke in the air.The last thing he needed was to drink some of the jungle juice that was strong enough he could smell it from a distance. He’s not exactly sure where Terushima went off too but Kyoutani could bet he’d be dealing with a tipsy boyfriend by the end of the night.

By the time Kyoutani downed his can of pop Terushima was back, followed by a brown haired girl that Kyoutani thinks he remembers as the Jozenji team manager back in high school. “And this.” Terushima says to the girl gesturing to Kyoutani “Is my darling boyfriend.”

Kyoutani can’t help but feel unnerved at how close the girl stared him up and down. He’s pretty plainly dressed all things considered, but the stare she gave him lasted a little longer than he’d like. “Shiiiit. What’d Yuuji do to get someone like you?” The appreciative statement from her cut him off guard. She looks at Terushima and fake whispers to Kyoutani. “He didn’t kidnap you did he? Just one word and I can set you free.”

“He’s holding me hostage with shitty pickup lines. I fear I will never be free.” Kyoutani has to laugh himself at how offended Terushima looks. The brown haired girl laughs and tries to smack Kyoutani on the shoulder missing completely. “Hot AND funny.”  
  
”Hands off Hana I found him first.” Hana laughs drunkenly and seems to have found something else to catch her attention and she suddenly walks away without saying anything else to either of them staggering her way through the crowd.

“You’re not going after her?” Kyoutani questions as Terushima doesn’t follow Hana, instead choosing to stay there beside him.

“Why would I? You’re right here.” Terushima turns to him pressing their chests together and crossing his arms behind Kyoutani’s neck. Terushima doesn’t seem as drunk as Hana was but even from this distance he could see the bottle blonde’s pupils blown wider than normal.

Kyoutani’s free hand that isn’t handling the can finds itself heading to Terushima’s hips. “Don’t you still wanna dance or whatever?”

“You’re right.” Terushima gets that wily looking grin that Kyoutani has been learned to avoid. Quick as a whip, Terushima’s arm moves from behind Koutani's neck and he grabs a hold of Kyoutani’s shirt instead, pulling him over to the makeshift dancefloor by his collar. Kyoutani indiscriminately drops the empty can on the ground in favor of having a free hand. They aren't the only ones moving either, Kyoutani sees a few more people migrating towards the 'dancefloor' as the current song starts coming to an end.

“Yuuji wh-” Kyoutani’s cut off by a finger to his lips. Terushima gives him a smirk and grabs both of Kyoutani's hands putting them down his body. Terushima places Kyoutani's hands on his shoulders then moves them down his chest, letting the hands roam Terushima's upper body for a moment before he brings Kyoutani's hand down to stop on his hips. Kyoutani becomes vaguely aware that another song has started, and one that Terushima was very much acquainted with going by the way his hips began moving to the beat under his hands.

_Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now_  
_Here right now, here right now_  
_There's only one thing that I wanna feel right now  
Feel right now, feel right now_

By the time the first lyrics were out Kyoutani was holding those damned hips tight, not tight enough to restrict movement but enough that he could feel every roll and grind that his flirty boyfriend does. Terushimas hands stop covering Kyoutani and one once again buries themselves in Kyoutanis shirt, pulling him deeper into the group of dancing people. The crows around them would normally bother him, but Kyoutani had tunnel vision right now. The number of people around them no longer mattered when Terushima moved his hips like _that_.

He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of those jeans and pulls him close to press their hips together grinding back against Terushima. He didn't have any of the easy moving finesse that Terushima had and he was pretty sure he was off beat.

_You all over my skin, I'm anxious_  
_Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas_  
_Don't talk to me, just show me your talent_  
_Your talent_

Terushima rolls his hips staring him in the face and licking his lips, the stud glowing in the dim light. Kyoutani was suddenly aware that the glow-in-the-dark tongue stud he got Terushima for a novelty gift a while back was a _lot_ more appealing than he thought. It was almost mocking him with how much of his attention it got for that one moment, and he took advantage of it laying claim Terushima’s mouth. The other blonde made a sound in the back of his throat but kisses Kyoutani back eagerly not wasting time with soft of gentle kisses, mouth dropping open to kiss him wet and messy.

The taste of cheap beer and vodka was heavy in Terushima mouth confirming his earlier suspicion of how much his boyfriend was drinking earlier. This doesn't deter him in the least, in fact, he loves it, running his tongue along the others and tasting every bit of him. The stud in Terushima’s tongue was a delicious foreign texture in his mouth, slightly colder than his tongue and smooth. The little ball every so often clicking against is teeth just spurs him on, rubbing his own against it shriving each time. 

_One look and you're mine_  
_Keep your eyes on me now_  
_Cause when the stars align  
You might bring the beast out_

Kyoutani knew he wasn’t the only one who'd noticed how lucky he was, and the moment he looked up he could see just how many people were watching. He couldn't blame them, Terushima knew how to move even in a pair of unnecessarily tight jeans that were so tight they looked like they were painted on. He shoves his hands in Terushima's back pockets with a bit of effort, he wasn't joking about how tight these damn pants were.  He was unapologetically an ass man and it shows the way he's groping at the covered cheeks. The kiss is broken by Terushima who gives a breathy gasp and pushes his ass back.

“Fuck Kentarou!”

His breath was hot in Kyoutani's ear as his body never stopped moving, keeping to the rhythm of the song best he could. Every squeeze of Kyoutani's hands earned him an appreciative moan from Terushima directly into his ear that went straight to his steadily becoming interested dick. Not just his either, going by the pressure he could feel on his thigh everytime his boyfriend ground his hips harder.

 _I'll take you down, down,_  
_Can you keep it up all night,_  
_up all night, up all night_  
_I'll turn around, round, baby give me what I like_  
_What I like, what I like_  


Terushima turns around, facing away from him and presses his ass directly onto Kyoutani crotch. He bends at the waist slightly to rock his hips back rhythmically into Kyoutani, dancing along with the beat of the song. With his mouth out of reach at this angle, Kyoutani begins making his way down the side of his neck with open-mouthed sloppy kisses. And everytime that Terushima swallows he can feel the vibrations under his lips. Without much warning, Kyoutani bites. Hard. He lavishes his tongue along where his teeth were and then sucks roughly, making sure his mark will last.

"Mmmn." He felt more than heard the appreciative moan that earned him. Terushima reached down and pulled him closer by the hips until they were pressed flush together. Those sinful hips never stop moving the entire time, gyrating back and grinding against him with every thrum of bass. He's pretty sure Terushima could feel him like this his sweatpants were less obvious than the others jeans but he was half hard grinding into the others ass.

 _Nowhere to run, boy run, come here right now_  
_Right now, right now_  
_Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out_  
_Comes out, comes out_  
_  
_ ”Yuuji.”  He’s just barely able to wiggle his hands inside the back of Terushima’s skinny jeans. His focus is lost to those around him as he gives into his temptation grabbing a fist-full of that round ass under those pants.

"Shit, okay we need to move somewhere else like right now. Unless you wanna give people a show right in the middle of the floor?” The way Terushima asks with a lift at the end hints that he may not be completely unopposed to the idea of giving it up right then and there.

“Not particularly. But do you got a better idea?” Kyoutani moves to the unmarked side of Terushima’s neck and bites down, sucking hard. As packed as it was he still didn’t think they could get away with much without it being obvious and unlike the other, he's not entirely sold on the prospect of exhibitionism yet.

“T-There’s probably an open room or -fuck!- at least a wall somewhere.” Terushima’s voice hitches and he presses himself closer.

“It’s your call. I’m good right here.” Kyoutani sucks over the mark he just made, being sure to leave a hickey that would last a couple days at least.

Terushima lets out an impatient groan as his boyfriend's faux ignorance and takes matters into his own hands, he moves out of his hold and starts pulling him along by the hand. Kyoutani can hear his growing impatience as they check the few rooms in the house and find them otherwise ‘occupied’. After they try the bathroom and finds four people entangled in the tub he hears Terushima grumble out a “fuck it” and pulls them back into the room where people were still dancing.

“Give up? We can always just go back to your place and-” Kyoutani is cut off when he finds himself pushed back against a wall, Terushima’s hand going down to his waist and holding him there.

“I did say a wall would be okay.” Terushima leaned himself up to say the words huskily into his ear and if Kyoutani did have any complaints, the knee sliding itself up between his legs was enough to silence them.

He licks around the outer shell of Kyoutani’s ear, the ball of steel a cool contrast to the warm tongue making its way around. The hand on his hip starts playing with the bottom of his shirt and Kyoutani returns his hands to their rightful place in the back pockets of Terushima’s tight much _too tight_ jeans. “The fuck are you able to move in these?” His voice is lower and huskier than normal and if it wasn’t for their close vicinity it might have been missed.

“Lots of practice.” Terushima’s voice is just as husky and still as playful as ever when he ends it off with a nip to the tip of his ear. “Besides, I don’t see you complaining.” He nudges his knee up to grind it deliciously up against Kyoutani’s steadily hardening clothed cock. The thought of Terushima ‘ _practicing’_ in tight-ass jeans made him growl, something akin to jealousy has him gripping tighter. He squeezes two handfuls of that muscular ass, dragging him closer until they were chest to chest.

Terushima is unfortunately smart enough to catch on and he can hear the cocky smirk in the voice of the other. “Sounds like someone doesn’t like the idea of me getting a _full work_ _out_ in these.” He shifts his hips up and grinds them together. Terushima knows damn well what he’s implying so Kyoutani doesn’t bother to reply he just moves his head over and presses up into a bruising kiss, biting his lip and pulling back. As soon as it ends Terushima’s back with his teasing. “These jeans had got me plenty of attention you know.” Even though he was the one attached to the other blonde he still felt a strike of possessiveness go through him at that.

“Shut the fuck up before I rip them off.” Kyoutani bites Terushima’s ear at that and he can feel the shiver go through his body as Kyoutani moves his head over, kissing and biting down from his ear back down to his neck again. Terushima brings his knee up between Kyoutani’s legs and starts grinding it up against him. Kyoutani’s breath hitches but it doesn’t stop him from his necking, he just grabs Terushima’s ass harder kneading it in his hands.

The song changes again, this time something even louder, with the bass low and fast that drowns out any response Terushima could’ve said back. But with his mouth on Terushimas neck, he could feel the vibrations under his tongue as he says _something_ that's swept away by the music.

Kyoutani finally, _finally_ unzips those tight-ass jeans of Terushima's and his dick almost springs out with how hard he is under them. He wastes no time in running his thumb over the tip, already leaking pre over his fingers. It suddenly occurs to him that it’d be slow going without lube so he brings his hand up and spits on it. Not the most elegant solution but it was enough to guide his hand up Terushimas dick and that’s what mattered. He was jerking his boyfriend's dick against a wall at a party full of people he didn’t know and for some reason, this just urged Kyoutani on.

Unlike his boyfriend, he was in some loose sweats so he was able to pull his dick out easily, and starts pushing his lips forwards so that their dicks were touching. With only the spit on his hand the friction was just boarder lining uncomfortable, the music blaring from the speakers was annoying, the smell of cheap booze and weed filled the air, they were pretty much giving a free show to anyone who stopped long enough to pay attention but damn if this entire moment didn’t scream Terushima he didn’t know what did. He may be a little more intoxicated than he thought beforehand because that thought was enough for him to wrap his free hand around Terushima’s neck and draw him down into a kiss. Unlike the rest of the ones they'd had tonight, this one was slow and languid, tracing a patch in each others mouth's they’ve traced hundreds of times.

He broke out of the kiss when one of Terushima's hands joins his own on their cocks. Terushimas hand was suspiciously wet and the way it slid up their joining dicks confirmed it was indeed lube, albeit a lot less then they were used to. He raised an eyebrow and Terushima just gave him that wild grin of his that was better not to be questioned. Kyoutani uses the little lubrication they have to stroke the parts of their dicks that his boyfriend's hand couldn’t reach. He used his free hand to reach back and grab at Terushimas ass, not even keeping up the pretense of grabbing him through the jeans anymore. He’s pretty sure Terushima says something but once again the thumping bass around them just drowns him out.

He doesn’t need words for this anyways, the hand he’s got on their dicks speaks loud enough for them. Kyoutani leans up and catches Terushima’s mouth into another messy kiss. Terushima’s hand on their dicks seem to be going at a rhythm, each stroke strong in it’s pacing. As Kyoutani strains his ears he notices that Terushima is stroking them to the rhythm of the song.

Kyoutani snorts amused and bites at Tershimas lips. The hand he has around them squeezes and focuses on playing with the heads of their dicks. He runs his thumbnail gently around the head of Terushima’s dick and he can feel, instead of hear, the gasp it earns him. Terushima breaks their kiss and pants beginning to really shift his hips up in earnest.

Kyoutani attaches himself to Terushimas neck, biting at any available skin he could get as he feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge. When Terushima squeezes his hand _just so_ Kyoutani is gone. He bites down hard and is vaguely aware of feeling Terushima come almost immediately afterward, leaving both of their hands a sticky mess. He lets himself ride the aftershocks of his orgasm, floating on the thumping of the bass and the smell of weed in the air as he comes to himself.

It slowly occurs to him, now that his mind isn’t clouded with arousal that they were very much still visible to anyone who looked over at to them. He clears his throat and moves his hand off of their dicks wiping his hand on Terushima’s jeans with a grimace. “Pull your pants up asshole, you’re flashing people.” He licks his lips and gives Kyoutani that wily grin of his and Kyoutani is worried for a moment that his boyfriends planning on doing something stupid like walk around with his ass half-out.

Thankfully he does pull his pants up after indiscriminately wiping his messy hand on his jeans on the other side of where Kyoutani did earlier and Kyoutani rolls his eyes while pulling his own pants up. He gives Terushima a quick once over and bites his lips, he always was about to work the post-sex look effortlessly. Ruffled undercut no longer styled and just falling around his face, those damned jeans, stained but still hanging on even with the zipper undone.

He’s brought out of his eye fucking by a laugh and Terushima touching his neck. “I guess your bite is as bad as your bark.” Kyoutani gives him a quizzical look before noticing one of the bite marks on his neck redder than the others. Kyoutani doesn't recall biting that hard, but the mark on his neck was already starting to bruise blood welling on the end of it. “Those chompers of yours can do some real damage Mad Do-” He doesn’t even get the full accused nickname out before Kyoutani silences him with a quick jab to the gut.

“You like it you masochist.” Kyoutani gently pushes Terushima’s shoulder to get off the wall which had grown uncomfortably sweaty and sticky with him being pinned there. Terushima moved out the way easily, satisfied grin on his face as he trailed behind his boyfriend. Kyoutani looked around the room and made a bee-line to the door needing to get some real air and to get his bearings back together.

Upon stepping out the front door he takes in a deep breath of not weed-filled air for the first time that night. Terushima is right behind him, closing the door behind the two of them who were, surprisingly, the only two outside.

“Where the fuck did you even hide lube?” Kyoutani had to ask. He’s certain there was nowhere Terushima could have hidden it without Kyoutani noticing, he would’ve seen it if Terushima had it in his pockets the whole time. Those jeans he had on were tight enough that Kyoutani probably would've seen it if he had a yen coin hiding back in his pockets.

“I got it from Hana. She was the girl pegging the guy in the last room we tried to go in. She gave me a condom too but I didn’t think you’d let me fuck you on the wall in public like that yet.”

“Damn ri- What the fuck do you mean yet?”

He only gets that wily grin in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh yea I wrote a cute fluffy one-shot for this rarepair of mine.  
> Friend: Oh cool. *Reads* ....  
> Me: April fools. ~~This is how pranks work right?~~
> 
> This was going to be a companion piece to my other KyouTeru fic but I hecked up.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on my [tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
